


as the world keeps spinning 'round

by Significant_What



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slice of Life, happy valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Significant_What/pseuds/Significant_What
Summary: On Sundays, Nico gets to wake up slowly and find Will still asleep next to him. He gets to grab the closest thing he can find to wear and sneak out to make breakfast, then set it all on a tray and bring it to the bedroom. On Sundays, Nico gets to be the one to wake Will up with kisses and the smell of coffee, and the look in Will’s eyes is the best thing ever every single time.





	as the world keeps spinning 'round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vlindervin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlindervin/gifts).



> two birds with one stone: a valentine's gift for you guys and a fight against writers block for me!
> 
> prompt: "you look really cute in that sweater."
> 
> (dedicated to jasmine, i love you)

Nico likes a lot of things. He likes food, and he likes cooking. He likes quiet, cozy evenings at home. He likes waking up before his alarm and realizing he still gets to sleep for twenty whole minutes. He likes the way he can sit on the fire escape so late that eventually the sun starts coming up over the roof tops and his coffee has gone beyond cold hours ago.

Nico likes Will – or, well, maybe like is a little too tame a word for someone you have been married to for over a year. But Nico does like him. He likes it when Will wakes up first and nuzzles to his shoulder until he wakes up, too (even if it is a whole hour before he needs to get up). Nico likes cooking breakfast while Will is in the shower and then sit side by side at the breakfast island and trade pages of newspaper. Somewhat surprisingly, Nico likes the fact that when it’s his turn to do laundry it sometimes is very hard to tell which shirt is his and which Will’s since their lives have become so intertwined that it doesn’t really even matter anymore.

(What Nico likes even more is when he _can_ separate their clothes but gets to fold them in the same drawers anyway because they have long since given up trying to keep separate drawers.)

Every once in a while Will comes home early from work, giving Nico the opportunity to set his own work aside earlier too and spend some time not thinking about deadlines and paychecks and annoyed publishers. There’s always tomorrow for that. On those days Will usually has made a reservation to a restaurant on his way home, and more often than no they end up skipping the reservation and ordering pizza to share in bed. Nico is extremely fond of those days.

Sundays are the days that Nico likes best, though. He doesn’t have to write on Sundays, and Will doesn’t have to go to work. No alarms waking them up before seven, no quick breakfast and shuffling out the door with a quick kiss and jacket hanging off one shoulder. No long hours glancing up from the computer screen only to see that it’s been barely fifteen minutes since the last look and Will won’t be home for hours.

On Sundays, Nico gets to wake up slowly and find Will still asleep next to him. He gets to grab the closest thing he can find to wear and sneak out to make breakfast, then set it all on a tray and bring it to the bedroom. On Sundays, Nico gets to be the one to wake Will up with kisses and the smell of coffee, and the look in Will’s eyes is the best thing ever every single time.

”Hi”, Will mumbles, his voice low and rough with sleep, and Nico can’t help but smile.

”Hi yourself.” He leans in for one last kiss to the corner of Will’s upturned lips before shuffling to sit up next to Will, leaning his back on the head board. He picks up the tray from the bedside table and brings it to his lap. ”Breakfast?”

Will grins almost stupidly and stretches, his shirt riding up and his toes peeking out from under the covers. His hair is messy from turning in his sleep, and Nico reaches to run a hand through it. He likes the way it feels.

Nico takes his own cup of black coffee and holds out the one with a dash of cream to Will. They sit in a calm silence side by side, eating toast and wordlessly deciding to worry about crumbs later. Nico closes his eyes and holds his cup up to his face, letting the steam and the rich smell of coffee wash over him and feeling the sun shining through the window and warming his face. It’s nice just being home, being with Will, not having anywhere to be or to go or anything to do. It’s very nice.

When Nico opens his eyes again he can see Will staring at him. It’s not uncommon; Nico thinks it’s actually really sweet. And he does his fair share of staring, too, so it’s not like he can complain. But Will has this silly smile on his lips when he looks at Nico, like he’s thinking about something that would make Nico have cavities if Will were to say it out loud, and Nico can feel himself blush a little (even now, after years and years of being together; Nico wonders when that will stop).

”What?” Nico asks, picking up a piece of mango from the plate and putting his coffee cup down.

Will just smiles a little more. ”You look really cute in that sweater.”

Nico looks down. It’s just a sweater. It has a coin sized hole in the collar and another on the left sleeve. It’s old and gray and Nico thinks he’s had it since he was seventeen, and he would never in a million years leave the apartment wearing it. 

It’s not the sweater, Nico knows this. And that’s one other thing that Nico likes a lot, the way Will can look at him in an old ratty shirt and still think he’s cute. Truth be told, Nico probably looks like hell, his hair sticking to a million directions and he’s pretty sure he looks like he just woke up less than minute ago. But that’s the thing – Will looks really cute too. Sure, his hair is a crow’s nest and he’s got bread crumbs on his upper lip and he seriously needs to shave, and then he takes another bite of toast and jam drops to his chin and down to his chest and it’s a whole mess. But He’s so cute, so gorgeous, and it’s on Sundays when Nico looks at Will and can’t believe that he’s married to him. That he’s going to have this forever. 

Nico runs to the kitchen to get more napkins. When he gets back Will has somehow managed to get jam on both of their pillows, too. Nico is _so_ glad they don’t have children, because Will is enough work for now as it is.


End file.
